Amor en la Isla Liocott
by MoonstoneIce31585
Summary: [One-Shot] Un repentino suceso provoca que Aki se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Gouenji mientras que el chico aclara sus pensamientos hacia ella ¿Tendrá un final feliz?


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece… por ahora. Esto no debe ser tomado como una amenaza a Level-5**

**Amor en la Isla Liocott**

Amanecía, era un bello día en la Isla Liocott con su radiante clima tropical. La manager favorita de todos, Aki, había decidido prepararle el desayuno a su equipo. Mientras la chica cocinaba, hicieron su aparición Haruna y Fuyuka, las cuales se habían levantado con la misma intención.

—Buenas días —saludó Aki mientras revolvía unos huevos—. ¿Bajaron a ayudarme?

—Sí —respondieron las dos managers al mismo tiempo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Aki—. Entonces, Haruna, empieza a rebanar y a tostar el pan. Y tú, Fuyuka, prepara las bandejas.

—Bueno —contestaron las dos managers nuevamente a coro.

Mientras las tres managers de Japón se habían levantado temprano para prepararle el desayuno a su equipo, lo que ocurría en la zona de descanso de los Little Gigant era un poco diferente, todo el equipo se había levantado temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Natsumi, la cual seguía durmiendo.

—¡Walter, ve a traer más agua! ¡Goushu, sigue batiendo esos huevos! —ordenó Rococo—. ¿Ryuu, ya encontraste una rosa del gusto de Natsumi?

—¡Ya casi! —exclamó Ryuu desde el jardín.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Drago desde el piso superior—. ¡Natsumi ya está despertando! ¡Hay que apresurarse!

El resto del equipo siguió trabajando de forma frenética, pero eso es otra historia. Volviendo al lugar de descanso de Inazuma Japan, las tres managers al fin tenían todo el desayuno preparado y servido. Sin embargo, ninguno de los chicos había bajado todavía.

—Creo que terminamos muy temprano —comentó Fuyuka con su tranquila voz.

—Pues yo creo que ellos se están levantando muy tarde —se quejó Haruna—. ¿Aki, por qué no subes a ver cuánto les falta?

—De acuerdo, yo iré —aceptó Aki.

La manager se dirigió hacia donde estaban los cuartos de los chicos. Sin embargo, todas las puertas estaban cerradas y se podían escuchar unos ronquidos por parte de Endou, Tsunami y Hijikata. En ese instante, Aki se percató de que una puerta no se encontraba totalmente cerrada. La curiosidad fue muy grande así que la chica decidió acercarse a observar por la apertura. Cuál fue su sorpresa al saber que aquel cuarto era de Gouenji, quien se estaba levantando, por lo que se encontraba de pie en ropa interior, la cual tenía marcadas unas grandes letras que decían "Shuuya".

Aki enrojeció como un tomate y regresó a donde se encontraban Haruna y Fuyuka, pero esta vez, caminando como un robot. Una vez que llegó, solamente se sentó en medio de sus dos amigas.

—¿Qué sucedió, Aki? Pensé que te quedarías a despertar a los chicos como la vez pasada —comentó Haruna.

—No te preocupes, ellos ya se están levantando —informó Aki con una voz monótona.

—Aki-san, la noto un poco roja ¿Se encuentra bien? —cuestionó la peli lavanda con tranquilidad.

—Claro que estoy bien —aseguró Aki—. No me pasa nada raro.

En esos momentos, Gouenji, Tobitaka, Fudou, Kidou y Hiroto, llegaban para desayunar.

—Buenos días —saludó Fuyuka.

Todos los chicos respondieron el saludo menos Fudou, quien nunca saluda a nadie.

—Chicas, tengo que ir a regar las plantas —se apresuró a decir Aki que se puso de pie y se marchó del lugar.

—Qué extraño, el baño se encuentra en otra dirección —comentó Fuyuka seria.

—¡No, Fuyuka-san! —corrigió Haruna rápidamente con nerviosismo—. No es "eso" a lo que se refería.

Por otra parte, los chicos estaban desayunando tranquilamente, ignorando lo que había dicho Fuyuka.

—Que sabroso está el desayuno el día de hoy —halagó Hiroto mientras comía.

—Tienes razón —afirmó Kidou—. En especial los huevos, están muy bien revueltos.

—Pues yo creo que se quemaron un poco —dijo Tobitaka.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el sin cejas. Se nota que no le pusieron cariño al prepararlo —bromeó Fudou.

Gouenji seguía comiendo calmadamente mientras disfrutaba los huevos revueltos.

—¿Por qué tan callado, Gouenji? —preguntó Fudou—. ¿Acaso tus huevos tienen muy poca sal?

—Mis huevos están bien —contestó Gouenji seriamente.

—¡Que aburrido eres! Se nota que no tienes sentido culinario —se burló Fudou.

—¿Y acaso tú tienes? —interrogó Kidou.

—Al menos mejor sentido que ustedes —alardeó Fudou—. Los huevos están desabridos y los revolvieron demasiado tiempo. Seguro los preparó Haruna.

—No lo creo —contradijo Tobitaka—. Como están un poco quemados, yo creo que la que los preparó fue Fuyuka-san. Ella no tiene mucha experiencia cocinando.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Tobitaka —apoyó Kidou—. Debió haber sido Fuyuka.

—Pues yo creo que los preparó Haruna —reconoció Hiroto con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de Kidou.

—Muy bien, Gouenji —dijo Fudou—. Tú romperás el empate ¿Quién preparó los huevos?

—Pues yo considero que los huevos están bien, así que los debió haber preparado Aki —aseguró el delantero de fuego, a quien le faltaba poco para acabar su desayuno.

—¡Yo apoyo a Gouenji-san! —exclamó Toramaru apareciendo de improviso.

—¡Yo también apoyo a Gouenji! —gritó Tsunami a todo pulmón, al parecer ese día había decidió despertar temprano—. ¿Por cierto, de qué estamos hablando?

De esta manera, el gran comedor se llenó con todos los jugadores del Inazuma Japan que se encontraban alegremente comiendo, excepto Endou, el cual seguía durmiendo.

—Estuvo muy rico —halagó Kabeyama—, pero sigo con hambre —añadió al ver la porción que le correspondía a Endou.

—No, Kabeyama-kun —regañó Haruna, ya que ella es la encargada de regañar cuando no está Aki—. Eso es para Endou-san.

—No puedo creer que Endou-kun todavía no se levante —dijo Fubuki.

—Debe estar cansado, entrenó hasta muy tarde —aportó Tachimukai.

—¿Alguien se ofrece para ir a despertar a Endou-kun? —preguntó Haruna.

—Yo puedo ir —aceptó Fuyuka calmadamente.

—¡Yo también quiero ir a despertar al capitán! —exclamó Kogure con una sonrisa.

—¿Alguien más quiere ir a despertarlo? —cuestionó Haruna nerviosa al ver que Kogure ya acompañaba a Fuyuka escaleras arriba.

—Yo iré —afirmó Fudou—. No se preocupen, me aseguraré de que todo salga bien.

El resto de los jugadores compadeció a Endou y se dedicaron a descansar ya que harían el entrenamiento durante la tarde. Gouenji, por su parte, había decidido salir para ver si encontraba otro buen regalo para su hermana, acompañado por Toramaru y Fubuki.

Aki se encontraba regando las plantas, con una regadera claro está. _"¿Por qué me puse tan nerviosa? Sólo fue un accidente". _Aki se percató cómo Gouenji, Toramaru y Fubuki salían del edificio. La chica los siguió con la mirada hasta que ellos se perdieron de vista.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Aki? —interrogó Haruna, quien había llegado discretamente a donde se encontraba Aki sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

—¡Yo no estaba mirando a Gouenji! —se defendió Aki sin pensar.

—Ya veo —dijo Haruna con una sonrisa picarona—. ¿Y por qué miras tanto a Gouenji-san? Pensé que seguías interesada en el capitán.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no… no…! —tartamudeó Aki nerviosa ya que la habían acorralado.

—Vamos, Aki. Puedes confiar en mí —aseguró Haruna.

—Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que cuando fui a despertar a los chicos, vi la puerta de Gouenji-kun abierta. Me asomé a ver y lo vi en… pues…

—¿Desnudo? —intentó adivinar Haruna.

—¡No! ¡Lo vi en ropa interior! —contradijo Aki.

—¿Y cómo sabes que era ropa interior? —preguntó Tsunami desde una ventana cercana—. ¡Pudo haber estado usando un traje de baño, como yo! Además, el único que duerme desnudo es Hijikata.

—¿Tsunami-san, desde hace cuánto tiempo nos has estado espiando? —cuestionó Haruna seria, ya que Aki en estos momentos se encontraba convertida en piedra.

—Pues más o menos desde que se fue Gouenji —informó el surfista pensativo.

—¡Pues eso está mal! —replicó la peli azul.

—Esas son pequeñeces comparadas con la inmensidad del mar —aseguró Tsunami restándole importancia.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el mar? —interrogó Haruna.

Aki, por su parte, se había despetrificado y había decidió huir del lugar.

—Creo que iré a dar un paseo —anunció Aki al tiempo en que se ponía a caminar.

—¡Espérame, Aki! —exclamó Haruna para después comenzar a seguirla.

Tsunami, por su parte, las observó hasta verlas desaparecer en la distancia. Todo había quedado tranquilo, hasta que simplemente se escuchó una explosión proveniente de la habitación de Endou.

Momentos antes, Fuyuka, Kogure y Fudou se encontraban dentro de la habitación de Endou intentando despertarlo, o al menos eso es lo que intentaba Fuyuka.

—Mamoru-kun, es hora de despertar —decía Fuyuka con su suave voz.

Obviamente, Endou ni siquiera reaccionaba ante la suave voz de Fuyuka. Por otro lado, Fudou y Kogure habían preparado un extraño dispositivo.

—¿Fudou-kun, Kogure-kun, qué es eso? —preguntó la manager al notar el extraño objeto.

—Esto, mí querida Fuyuka —empezó a hablar Fudou—, es el despertador mágico "Fudou te despierta 3000".

—Y lo vamos a utilizar para despertar al capitán —reveló el pequeño defensa.

—Oh, ya veo ¿Y cómo funciona? —cuestionó Fuyuka curiosa.

—Es fácil —dijo Kogure—. Pondremos una lata de frijoles adentro y la máquina se encargará de calentarlo hasta que finalmente explote. Si sobrevive, despertará; si muere, nos vamos presos.

—No me parece tan buena idea —comentó Fuyuka preocupada.

—Pero piensa en la diversión —tentó Fudou—. ¿Nunca has hecho algo que te divierta o guste? Dime lo que te gusta.

—Me gustan los sándwiches —reveló la chica.

—Pues me parece bien. Una vez que Endou esté despierto, yo te prepararé un sándwich ¿Te parece? —propuso Fudou.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Fuyuka.

—¡Salgamos rápido! —exclamó Kogure—. ¡Está a punto de estallar!

Los dos chicos y la chica salieron rápidamente de la habitación de Endou. Momentos después, se escuchó una gran explosión en el interior mientras un montón de humo aparecía por debajo de la puerta.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —se escuchó gritar a Endou desde dentro de la habitación.

—Listo, está despierto —dijo Kogure.

—Muy bien, Fuyuka ¿De qué quieres tu sándwich? —interrogó el semi-calvo.

—De pavo —pidió Fuyuka.

Ahora, volviéndonos a centrar en Gouenji, el chico y sus dos acompañantes caminaban por uno de los tantos pueblos de la isla. Obviamente, como estaban acompañados por Fubuki, muchas chicas se acercaban a saludarlos o simplemente los seguían. Para Toramaru, este efecto se producía por Gouenji.

—Es muy popular en esta zona, Gouenji-san —comentó Toramaru.

—Están siguiendo a Fubuki —contestó Gouenji simplemente.

—Yo creo que nos siguen a los tres —afirmó Fubuki sonriendo.

—¿No sería grandioso que todos pudiéramos conseguir novia? En mi clase, hay un chico que consiguió novia y ella siempre le prepara el almuerzo —reveló Toramaru jovial.

—Creo que tener novia es más que eso, Toramaru —contradijo Fubuki tranquilo.

—Ya veo —dijo Toramaru—. ¿Gouenji-san, a usted le gustaría tener novia?

—No lo sé, Toramaru —respondió Gouenji rápidamente ya que se sentía incómodo hablando del tema.

—¿Cómo no va a saber, Gouenji-san? —insistió el menor—. ¿Acaso no encuentra linda a ninguna chica?

—Claro que encuentro linda a… una que otra chica —habló el goleador de fuego intentando evadir el tema.

—Pues yo creo que la chica más linda es Nonomi-san —reveló Toramaru.

—Yo también creo que Nonomi-san es muy linda —apoyó Fubuki.

—Pues yo creo que Aki-san es más linda —replicó Shuuya sin pensar.

—¿Aki-san? —preguntó Toramaru intrigado—. Pero ella es tan… normal.

—Pero cocina bien —refutó Fubuki sin dejar de sonreír—, pero no tanto como Nonomi-san.

—Pues yo considero que ella es mejor que el resto y punto final —cortó Gouenji mientras apresuraba su paso.

—Vaya —le susurró Fubuki a Toramaru—, parece que de verdad está enamorado de ella.

—Entonces —respondió Toramaru murmurando—, es nuestro deber avivar la llama del Gouenki.

—¿Gouenki? —cuestionó Shirou extrañado.

—Es la fusión de los nombres Gouenji y Aki —explicó Toramaru.

* * *

Por mientras, Aki se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por entre los árboles junto a su fiel compañera, Haruna.

—Aki, estoy cansada —se quejó la fiel compañera—. ¿Cuánto vamos a caminar?

La chica fue ignorada por la protagonista, ya que ésta se encontraba muy concentrada en su caminata entre los árboles como si quisiera perderse en ellos o encontrar algún Kappa.

—¿Aki, vamos a caminar hasta que te des cuenta de que en realidad te gusta Gouenji?

—¿Qué? —dijo Aki deteniéndose de golpe—. Que lo haya visto en ropa interior no significa que me guste.

—¿Cómo qué no? —interrogó Haruna alzando una ceja—. Has visto en ropa interior a la mayoría del equipo y Gouenji es la única persona por la que te has puesto así.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir Aki.

—¡Vamos, admite que te gusta Gouenji! —la interrumpió un… ¿arbusto?

—Tsunami-san, hable más bajo —se escuchó decir al arbusto de al lado.

Aki y Haruna se acercaron a los arbustos parlantes con fe, confianza, pero sin polvo de hadas. Hicieron a un lado las hojas y pudieron descubrir a…Tsunami, Tachimukai y, sorprendentemente, a Kidou.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Aki un poco seria.

—Nada, sólo te seguíamos a todas partes —contestó Tsunami con una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces nos estaban espiando —conjeturó Haruna.

—No, sólo veíamos todo lo que hacían y decían —respondió Tsunami aún sonriendo.

—Puedo entender que Tsunami sea un fisgón, pero estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes dos —reveló Haruna mirando a Tachimukai y a su hermano.

—En mi defensa, Tsunami-san sólo me trajo a la fuerza —informó Tachimukai avergonzando.

—Yo sí tenía curiosidad hacia donde iban —reconoció Kidou, el curioso.

—Pero aún así lo sentimos —se disculparon los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Haruna se enterneció al oír sus disculpas y le dio un abrazo a ambos.

—Saben que no me puedo enojar con ustedes —comunicaba Otonashi alegre.

—Vaya, ellos ya se arreglaron —comentó Tsunami—. Ahora sólo falta que tú te declares a Gouenji.

—¡No me voy a declarar a Gouenji! —exclamó Aki sonrojada.

—¿Por qué no? Gouenji es genial, no tanto como el mar pero genial —dijo Tsunami.

—Lo sé —contestó Aki—. Gouenji es amable, atento, esforzado, tierno, decidido y muy guapo. Pero… ¿y si me rechaza? Además ¿qué diría Endou?

—Escucha, Aki —empezó Tsunami—. Todo lo que dices son…

—Ya sé, pequeñeces comparadas con la inmensidad del mar —completó Aki.

—Muy bien —felicitó Tsunami—. Ahora volvamos a la residencia ya que me está dando hambre.

De esta manera, el gran grupo decidió volver a la residencia. Una vez que el grupo hubo llegado al lugar, se dieron cuenta de que el almuerzo fue preparado por Fuyuka y unos curiosos ayudantes, los cuales eran Tobitaka, Fudou y Kogure.

—¡Chicos, que bueno que llegaron! —habló Fudou—. Ahora coman con confianza.

El grupo miró los platos de comida con sospecha, excepto Tachimukai, el cual tomó uno y empezó a comer. El grupo decidió que aún así tenían hambre así que comieron también. En otro extremo del gran comedor, Gouenji, el cual también había regresado, comía tranquilamente hasta que Endou decidió sentarse junto a él.

—¿Gouenji, cómo estás? ¡No te he visto en todo el día! —saludó Endou, el cual estaba curiosamente muy chamuscado.

—Fui a dar un pequeño paseo —se limitó a responder Gouenji.

—Ya veo —dijo Endou—. ¿Sabes? Hablé con Toramaru cuando llegó así que te voy a decir un secreto. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal.

—¿Qué es, Endou? —cuestionó el delantero.

Endou miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie más estuviese cerca.

—La verdad es que yo encuentro más linda a Natsumi que a Aki —reveló el portero.

—¿Qué? —interrogó Gouenji incrédulo.

—Pero al final, tú tienes mejor suerte porque Aki sabe cocinar —comentó Endou.

—¿Endou, por qué me dices eso? —preguntó el rubio.

—¿Qué hay de malo? Pensé que te declararías pronto ¿O acaso estás esperando a que ganemos el FFI para declararte como todo un campeón? —concluyó Endou.

—No me puedo declarar a Aki —negó Gouenji.

—¿Por qué no? No creo que a nadie más le guste —comunicó Endou.

—¿Y qué tal si me rechaza? —dijo Gouenji un poco apenado.

—Claro que no te va a rechazar, eres Gouenji Shuuya, el chico más genial que conozco —animó Endou.

—Gracias, Endou —agradeció Gouenji—. Una pregunta ¿por qué estás chamuscado?

—Ah, eso fue porque Fuyuppe fue a despertarme —reveló Endou.

—¿Fuyuka te intentó quemar vivo? —preguntó el delantero.

—No, de hecho fue idea de Fudou y Kogure. Ellos querían poner unos frijoles a calentar para que yo despertara con el olor de la comida, pero no les resultó y explotaron —explicó Endou.

—Entiendo —dijo Gouenji sin creerle una palabra.

Gouenji terminaba de comer tranquilamente al tiempo en que pensaba _"Nunca pensé que diría esto pero Endou tiene razón. Soy Gouenji Shuuya, no puedo temer un simple rechazo, es más, voy a ir ahora mismo y la invitaré a salir"._

Gouenji se puso de pie y caminó con decisión hacia donde se encontraba Aki. Para su mala fortuna, todo el comedor quedó en silencio y todos lo miraban a él justo en el instante en el que llegó ante Aki. El chico observó como la chica sudaba de una manera extraordinaria mientras lo miraba con inseguridad. Gouenji se aclaró la garganta y decidió ejecutar su movimiento.

—Aki —empezó sencillamente.

—¿S-s-sí? —tartamudeó la nombrada.

—¿Te gustaría ir a tomar té en la zona de Inglaterra? —invitó el rubio con seguridad.

Aki se encontraba callada con la boca abierta mientras procesaba lo que había escuchado.

—Sí, me gustaría ir contigo, Gouenji-kun —aceptó pasados unos segundos.

—Muy bien —habló Gouenji—. Nos veremos después del entrenamiento.

Dicho esto, Gouenji dio media vuelta y se retiró dramáticamente. Aki lo observó retirarse en silencio para después terminar lo que le quedaba de comida. Por su parte, el resto del comedor ahora se encontraba observando a Aki sin hacer ruido. La muchacha, al percatarse de esto, decidió preguntar.

—¿Hay algún problema, chicos?

—Ninguno —respondió todo el comedor a coro, algunos con una sonrisa.

Después de esto, siguieron comiendo.

Muchas horas más tarde, hasta después del entrenamiento y su correspondiente baño porque obviamente no iban a ir bañados en sudor, podemos encontrar a Aki, la cual estaba esperando pacientemente a Gouenji en la entrada principal ¿o la salida principal? Bueno, estaba esperando ahí. Nuestra querida manager tal vez se sentiría más segura si no hubieran seis pares de ojos mirándola, escondidos, desde un arbusto.

Aki decidió simplemente tratar de ignorarlos.

—¡Oigan, ahí viene Gouenji! —exclamó el arbusto con voz de Tsunami.

Efectivamente, el aludido llegó a donde se encontraba Aki.

—¿Me esperaste mucho? —cuestionó el delantero de fuego.

—No —contestó simplemente Kino.

—Bien, entonces vamos.

De esta manera, nuestra pareja se puso en camino en dirección a la zona de Inglaterra mientras eran seguidos por un arbusto gigante con seis pares de piernas. Al llevar un rato caminando sin hablar absolutamente nada, Aki decidió romper el hielo, lo cual es irónico porque Gouenji es de fuego.

—Hoy día hace calor ¿eh? —comentó la chica.

—Sí, es un día muy caluroso —afirmó Gouenji.

—Espero que mañana no haya tanto calor —continuó Aki.

—Eso espero —respondió el chico.

Después de esta pésima conversación, la pareja continuó su camino. Un poco más atrás, el arbusto discutía entre sí.

—Esos dos no saben que decirse —se quejó el arbusto con voz de Haruna.

—¿Pero qué dices? —se contestó a sí mismo el arbusto pero con voz de Endou—. Se podía ver el amor en cada una de esas palabras.

—¡Apoyo a la rama izquierda! —exclamó el arbusto con voz de Tsunami.

—¿Cuánto vamos a tardar en llegar? —preguntó la parte central del arbusto con voz de Tachimukai—. No veo nada.

—Estamos por llegar —respondió la parte trasera del arbusto con voz de Kidou.

Efectivamente, nuestro querido arbusto tenía razón, habían llegado finalmente a la zona de Inglaterra, la cual se caracterizaba por tener casas de Inglaterra, calles de Inglaterra, lámparas de Inglaterra, caballos de Inglaterra, carrozas de Inglaterra, su propia monarquía y a Edgar, el cual no aparece en este fic ¡Ah, claro! Y perros ingleses, casi lo olvido.

Bueno, dejando a Inglaterra de lado, nuestra dulce pareja decidió entrar a un Salón de Té que se llamaba "Tu Primera Cita" o en inglés "The First Date" porque deben saber que en Inglaterra se habla inglés aunque toda la población habla perfectamente japonés. Pero la idea es que Gouenji y Aki se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, en la cual se podían ver arbustos, y se prepararon para ordenar.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una chica camarera, la cual tenía bordado su nombre en el delantal que decía "Mangy Lopez"—. ¿Ya están listos para ordenar?

—Sí —confirmó Gouenji, el caballero—. Aki, por favor, ordena primero.

—Yo quiero una rebanada de pastel "Acepta mis sentimientos" con un té "Siempre te he observado" —pidió Aki un poco abochornada.

—Muy bien —contestó la camarera—. ¿Y usted, caballero?

—Yo quiero una rebanada de pastel "Siempre pienso en ti" con el té "Aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo" —ordenó Gouenji serio pero con un leve rubor en la mitad superior de su mejilla izquierda.

—Excelente, traeré sus órdenes lo más rápido posible —comunicó la camarera para después retirarse a la cocina.

—Éste es un café muy lindo —comentó Gouenji.

—En realidad es un Salón de Té —aclaró Aki—. Pero tienes razón, es muy confortable ¿Sabes? Recuerdo nuestro partido contra Inglaterra. Fue un partido difícil pero puedo decirte que jugaste muy bien.

—Muchas gracias, Aki —agradeció Gouenji—. La verdad es que cuando me estás apoyando yo siento que debo dar todo mi esfuerzo.

—No digas eso, Gouenji-kun. Harás que me sonroje —dijo Aki ya sonrojada.

—Pero es verdad —confirmó Gouenji—. Siempre ha sido así.

La chica se quedó callada un momento sin saber cómo responder. Por su parte, el arbusto estaba afuera espiando a la pareja por la ventana.

—No puedo escuchar nada —se quejó una parte del arbusto con la voz de Toramaru.

—Pues entonces entremos —sugirió una parte del arbusto con voz de Endou.

El arbusto se movió hacia la entrada. Sin embargo, fue detenido por dos gigantescos y musculosos camareros.

—¡No se permiten arbustos! —exclamó uno de los camareros al tiempo en que apuntaba un letrero que efectivamente decía "No se permiten arbustos".

Y con esto, el pobre arbusto se quedó afuera. Mientras, la camarera había regresado trayendo consigo los pedidos de la pareja.

—Esto está muy rico —declaró Aki con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Sólo lo mejor para ti —anunció Gouenji.

—Gouenji-kun, tengo que decirte algo importante —dijo Aki colocándose un poco deprimida.

—¿Qué sucede? —interrogó Gouenji intrigado.

—Bueno, pues hoy en la mañana intenté ir a despertarlos para que bajaran a desayunar. Entonces vi una puerta un poco abierta, pero al asomarme a ver…yo…yo… ¡Te vi en ropa interior! —Aki gritó esto último a todo pulmón.

Gouenji se quedó callado y sorprendido. Para fortuna de ellos, no había nadie más en el Salón de Té, todos los camareros se encontraban en la cocina y el vidrio era aislante de sonido (Edgar lo aprueba).

—Sé que me odias ahora —habló Aki—. Así que entiendo si te quieres ir y dejarme sola.

—No podría dejarte, Aki —respondió Gouenji—. Es mi culpa por no cerrar correctamente la puerta y por eso siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar tal vergüenza.

En ese instante, Gouenji tomó la mano de Aki. La chica sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y el rubor inundaba su bello rostro.

—Gouenji-kun, yo tenía miedo de que me odiaras porque tú me gustas mucho —se declaró Aki.

—Yo nunca podría odiarte —contestó Gouenji—, porque tú también me gustas mucho.

La pareja se miró a los ojos y comprendieron que los sentimientos del otro eran verdaderos. Comenzaron a acercar sus rostros hasta que…

—Lo siento, pero les traigo la cuenta —los interrumpió la camarera—. Además les recomiendo que si quieren avanzar en su relación pueden ir al Salón de Té de al frente que se llama "Tu Segunda Cita" o en inglés "The Second Date".

Una vez saldada la cuenta, obviamente todo pagado por Gouenji, la pareja tomó el camino hacia la zona de Japón, esta vez tomados de la mano y nuevamente eran seguidos por un arbusto.

Mientras caminaban, curiosos pensamientos pasaban por sus mentes _"Maldita camarera" _pensaba Gouenji _"Lo arruinó todo en el mejor momento". "Eso estuvo cerca" _pensaba Aki _"Casi beso a Gouenji-kun… Oh, rayos, quiero hacerlo". _La chica se detuvo, se puso frente a Gouenji, lo rodeó con los brazos y le dio un gran beso en los labios. Aunque tomó a Gouenji totalmente desprevenido, igual correspondió el beso.

Entretanto, del arbusto emerge Endou y grita.

—¡Así se besa, Gouenji! —felicitó el capitán.

Instantes después, recibió un balonazo.

**Fin. **

**Este fue otro reto de angylopez, que al parecer le gusta mucho esta pareja y tal vez sea por mi culpa. Por cierto, esto no influye en Todos aman a Aki, ella todavía puede quedarse con cualquiera, incluso podría ser… ¡Megane! Ok no xD**

**Tal vez les debería dejar unas preguntas para que piensen pero el fic me quedó tan lindo que no se me ocurre que preguntar. Pero bueno, aquí hay unas preguntas estúpidas para los que leyeron bien.**

**¿A Natsumi le habrá gustado su desayuno?  
¿El resto del equipo marcará su ropa interior?  
¿A quién le gustaría ser despertado por Fudou y Kogure?  
¿A quién más le gustan los sándwiches?  
¿Por qué todo el mundo habla japonés?  
¿Gouenji y Aki irán al Salón de Té "Tu Segunda Cita"?**

**Se le agradece de todo corazón a angylopez por donar su imagen a la campaña "¡Hacen falta imágenes de Gouenki!", creada por su servidora.**

**Sin más, me despido. Gracias por leer.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
